night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Can't Beat em, or join em......Now What?
WIP - Walk-through needs more detail on Freddy's help paths. Billy and Freddy have concocted a plan, but they need 4 student signatures to form the club. Go get them. Walk-through There are 3 people you can get to join the club: Derek, Tamara, and Crissy. Freddy is eager to help, but his help is slow and havoc filled. Recruiting Derek There are two ways to recruit Derek: Have Freddy help or convince Principal Larson to let him play soccer. Having Freddy help has lots of little scenes with Derek bothering the girlsSpecially Kelly: you will receive part of the backlash, as you will lose 30 Favor points with her, so it's advised that you DON'T lunch with Derek until you you get her phone. in the school before you can eventually set him up with one (or not). He will ask you to talk Sandra into a date with him, in exchange he'll join the club. You can try your convincing skills with her (Persuasion check), or simply ask her for a favor (cost: 40 Favor). If successful, this will get Derek to join. Otherwise, you will have to take the other route (that involves Ms. Larson). Alternately you can just go see the Principal about Derek and make arrangements for him to play on the school's Soccer Football team. This will get Derek to join. To be able to talk with Larson about Derek you have to have at least 10 (maybe more, not sure about exact number) successful tutoring sessions with Tamara to unlock this option, and of course scene in which he wanted to play soccer again must have been happened. Recruiting Tamara There are two ways to recruit Tamara: Have Freddy help or charming her pants off. Having Freddy help, has you following Tamara during her after school activities on Mondays in an attempt to solve her problems and get Tamara to join the club. If you follow this path too far it will piss her off and you won't be able to get her to join. As of version 0.17, Baal has confirmed that this a DEAD END and you can't get her to join this way. It's remains true as of version 0.38. The actual path to recruit her is through tutoring her. You'll need to have Freddy follow her so that you know she goes somewhere on Mondays so that she'll invite you along when you have enough favor. In that scene she'll ditch you, feel bad, and join the club as an apology. Depending on your answer to her question about being a narc when you first meet her, tutoring her will either give you 1 favor or natural mental favor (She prefers an honest answer). With enough favor you can flirt with her when you tutor her and meet her at lunch. With enough lust, she'll jump you in the halls before class. Recruiting Crissy This is more of a cop out than an actual option. You can get Principal Larson, as a professional favor, to convince Crissy to join your club. This will let you complete this goal without recruiting either Derek or Tamara. Recruiting Ms. Larson This is more of a cop out than an actual option. You can get Principal Larson, as a professional favor, to join your club as President (she won't be present in the meetings). This will let you complete this goal without recruiting both Derek and Tamara. Rewards 200 School Influence And the club meets Tuesdays after school. Footnotes Category:Goal Category:Guide